


About Her

by BridgetMcKennitt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character of Color, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-26
Updated: 2009-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BridgetMcKennitt/pseuds/BridgetMcKennitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for colorful_sin who wanted Luna/Cho, dancing in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Her

It wasn't like Cho was afraid of dancing, per se. She was fond of the activity and she still held happy memories of the Yule Ball with Cedric. No, it was more than just dancing that bothered her.

She traced her finger over the engravings of the Ministry of Magic Ball invitation. Though she knew the wording by heart, she read it again aloud.

"Cho Chang, you are hereby invited to the annual Ministry of Magic's Ball. Date: February 12. Time: 8:00 pm. You are permitted to bring one guest."

One guest. Cho already knew who her one guest would be. That was not that problem. Or maybe it was. Cho sighed and shoved the invitation under her stack of papers she still needed to file. What she _needed_ to do was talk to Luna and see what her girlfriend thought. Depending on Luna's mood, she would either want to go to the ball or just spend a quiet evening at home. Cho kind of hoped for the second option. If she didn't have to explain to everyone else that she was dated a girl, let alone someone like Luna, the easier it was for herself.

The fact Cho thought that made her feel like the world's worst girlfriend. No one should be ashamed of someone they loved, and she wasn't, but she did not know how to explain to her coworkers that she preferred women over men.

She tried concentrating on her work, but with her mind in turmoil, Cho decided to pack up and Floo home where Luna would be waiting. Luna had decided to forgo working at any department of the Ministry and went ahead making her career in paintings. Considering how talented her girlfriend was, Cho thought Luna made the right choice.

Cho stepped through the Floo into their home. The lights were off except for a lone source of light from a candle across the room. She spotted Luna at her easel with a smudge of soot on her nose. It made her look even more adorable in the candlelight than usual that Cho just had to close the distance between them and kiss her.

Luna grinned and twisted around to settle her hands against Cho's hips. "You're home early. Something wrong?"

Cho ducked her head as she blushed. Luna always knew when something was wrong. "I received an invitation to the Ministry of Magic's Ball. Did you want to go?"

"Only if you want to." She tilted her head to the side in careful thought. "Is that what's bothering you? Because people would see you with me?"

"No. Yes." Cho sighed. "No one knows we're dating each other. I don't know how to explain it."

Luna laughed as she patted Cho's cheek. "Then don't. Come on, Cho. Dance with me."

They began to sway in the living room with Luna resting her head against Cho's shoulder. Cho wrapped her arms around Luna's waist, pulling her in even closer.

"See, there's nothing wrong with dancing," Luna said.

Cho chuckled and nodded. "You're right. I'll let them know the both of us are coming."

They continued to dance long after the candle burnt out.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [About Her (Candlelight Mix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/375124) by [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye)




End file.
